1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more specifically to a display device including an image display unit provided with a sheet-like anisotropic scattering member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a reflective image display unit that displays an image by controlling the reflection ratio of external light or incident light. A reflective liquid crystal display panel, for example, includes a reflecting electrode that reflects incident light. The reflective liquid crystal display panel displays an image by controlling the reflection ratio of incident light with a liquid crystal material layer. Since a display device including such a reflective image display unit uses incident light from outside to display an image, it is possible to save the power consumption and reduce in its weight and thickness. Such display devices are used for portable electronic apparatuses, for example.
In such a display device including a reflective image display unit, it is possible to increase the reflection ratio for a given observation point and thus compensate for the reduction of reflection ratio in color displaying, by imparting an angle dependency to the light scattering property or characteristics in a display area of the image display unit. It is also possible to prevent an image from being seen or observed at or from a point other than a given observation point. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2000-297110 and 2008-239757 describe an anisotropic scattering member with a plurality of areas having different refractive indexes which may be used for controlling a viewing angle of the display device.
In a display device employing such an anisotropic scattering member, an adverse iridescence such as rainbow-colored glare may occur because of optical interference due to a microstructure of the anisotropic scattering member. Thus, a display quality may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need for a display device capable of reducing iridescence (ex. rainbow-colored glare) which may occur due to a structure of an anisotropic scattering member.